New life
by sandk
Summary: They where born with magical properties, but lived in the realm of non magic folk, the tale is about Aurora, Skielar, Dan and Kyler. Auroras mum is Lucy Heartfillia's Aunt who had run away pregnant with Aurora, little is known about her mum but Aurora has inherited a Ice Fairy Kingdom. Dan has inherited alchemy from his father.


Moving day

Hi my name is Aurora, and I have just moved into my Dads house with my younger brother, my father had remarried after my mother had walked out on him with me and Daniel, thats my brother by the way. I was just 5 my brother was 2 , so until I had turned 16, we both lived with my mother who remarried and died leaving me and my brother a small sum of money each.

"Aurora? What room do you want?" I heard Danny ask

"I want the room near the attic, I heard dads new wife Rosalie has 2 children of her own, so I guess we wont have our old rooms," I replied as we entered the house to our father running around with boxes.

We stood there for about 10 minutes before his step daughter said "Erm Papa, there are 2 people staring at us in the door way"

He turned around as I sneezed and my hair changes colour and my brother goes "bless you and your hair changed again"

"Dammit, that man said it wouldnt change anymore," I groaned

"Well you are your mothers daughter,Aura and dan you have grown up, and your rooms are on the top floor, by the attic," Our father says.

I shrug and take my 2 suitcases up 3 flights of stairs and walks into my new room and looks around the room and smiles breathing the smell of moth balls and sighs saying to myself "Why does he not see me as a child"

I hear noises from the attic and turns to face the door and my room got colder and I breath out from my mouth, and I see my own breath come out and I turn to see my mirror freezing up, so I slam my door shut.

"Aurora, let me in" My brother called through the door.

I open the door and the coldness, and the noises cease he runs into my arms and I say "It be fine, I promise, now help me unpack,"

few hours later

"Aurora, Daniel meet Skielar and Kylar, they are my wifes children, your step siblings," our father had said.

"Father, why was Dan invited and not me?" I asked

"Because I know you wouldnt appreciate a new mom,"he replied

I glare at him and say "You dont know anything about me, who do you think paid for your food, even though you didnt need the help, I was soo ,ugh never mind, im going out,"

I stood up and grab my coat as I leave the house I hear "Sis, wait up , are you going to his house?"

I raise abrow and says softly "I ended it with him, im just going for a walk, I promise I be half hour,"

I turn and walk down the road, the wind was softly making my hair float in the wind, it was quite warm month for march, I see a park and sit on the swing looking around the neighbour hood, the park was designed like the old victorian parks. I closed my eyes and began to sing, "Come little children I take you away into a land of enchantment, hush little chil"

"Such a haunting voice you have child," I see this man with long silver hair and his eyes a cold green.

I reply with a sigh "Thank you, now I must leave," I get off the swing and walks past him as my hair turn from black to blonde and I turn to face him and he does the same and looks shocked, so I quickly turn and run away back to the house.

Only to be welcomed by a slap on my face from my father. "you are grounded, you scared your brother and its not fair on him to see you walk away,"

I look at him my eyes stone cold and replies with "I know its not, its also not fair, that you favour him, you have always done this,"

he slaps me again and I fall to the floor from the force and hits my head on the wall and my hair goes from blonde to multi coloured so I yelled "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, IM YOUR DAUGHTER, NOT SOME STRANGER," I get off the floor and runs up the stairs and sees skielar comeout of her room with my brother and her sister, my brother follows me upstairs and he stands there crying.

"He says your not my sister, since you have that power and that." he cries to me running into my arms and doesnt stop crying.

"I want to leave this house Dan, finish my schooling else where but anything is better then here," I sighed saying.

I walk him bck to his room and sits on his bed reading to him to help him sleep, then the room wet cold I could see my breath again I get up and walk to the door and places my ear on the door and hears a voice saying "Its time to go, its time to go to your new home awaits, Princess Aurora" I swing the door open and theres the man from the park and holds my father by his neck. "Would you like me to let go?"

"yes let my father go, he has nothing to do with you," I replied as he pulls me into his arms and I make a funny noise as he makes us disappear into what to my father as the 'Fey kingdom of ice'.

"Welcome Home Princess Aurora," he says with a smirk.


End file.
